


It's All So Cliche

by SoapDiSpencer



Series: The King of the Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/M, Falling In Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: A completely unneeded soulmate AU where I am determined to make a shitty romantic comedy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The King of the Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960516
Comments: 38
Kudos: 276





	1. Yamaguchi is a little shit

Kei hated the mere mention of soulmates the second he realized that Yamaguchi was not his. When Yamaguchi got a pattern of beautiful flowers blooming around his fingers and Kei got a golden crown and an eclipse on the base of his neck he immediately decided that soulmates were stupid and he didn’t want one. The only person he liked to have around was Yamaguchi. The years passed and he settled into not wanting a soulmate even if his weird middle school crush on Yamaguchi finally passed. Yamaguchi still hadn’t found the other half of his pair, but he was excited about the prospect. Kei refused to even look for his even if he was growing tall enough to be able to see most people’s neck just fine if he wanted to. People never really broadcasted their soulmate mark, but very rarely did people cover it. 

Kei had started hiding his. He made sure that all of his shirts covered the mark at the base of his neck. He made sure that it appeared to everyone as if he didn’t have a soul mark as rare as that was. He didn’t want to find his fated other half. He didn’t want to make his entire life about one person again. He didn’t want to care for them. 

Besides, he was almost certain that one person couldn’t possibly feel that many emotions at once. The little sun warmed whenever his soulmate was happy. The crown seemed to ice over when his soulmate was sad. The worst days were when it started doing both at the same time. He didn’t know how they could possibly feel that happy while also being so sad. Kei wished they would just pick an emotion and stop bothering him. Yamaguchi’s flowers bloomed when he got overwhelmed and were generally a pretty good indicator of his mood. He was determined that it was his soulmate comforting him. Kei hated it. It was disgustingly cute and it almost made him soft for his own soulmate which was not allowed.

It all came crashing down when he had met the king of the court. He couldn’t stand him on sight. He made sure to get him worked up about his nickname right up until he had seen a flash of that all too familiar crown and eclipse. Kei could feel his heart pounding and he doubled down trying to make the king hate him. He didn’t want this. He wanted the image of his mark on the base of the king’s neck gone from his mind. He wanted to go back to pretending he didn’t have a soulmate. There was only one problem with that plan. Yamaguchi had almost certainly seen the mark from the way his eyes darted his way. 

Yamaguchi held out calling Kei out right up until they parted from the duo. The teasing laugh that bubbled out of his best friend made him suddenly thank any deity listening that he didn’t get his wish of being Yamaguchi’s soulmate. He was sure he would have driven himself insane by that point. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei bit out his cheeks flushing pink. The last thing he needed was Yamaguchi trying to set him up with the king. Yamaguchi plastered on that innocent smile that Kei knew was a dirty rotten lie. 

“Sorry, Tsukki. I can’t believe that you found your soulmate before me! You don’t even want yours! It’s ironic!” Yamaguchi teased knowing that Kei wasn’t going to talk to him when he was turning that particular shade of red. 

“I am beginning to put homicide on the table of things I am not above doing.” Kei griped at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi laughed again and waved as they finally split to go their separate directions. Kei dropped face-first into the bed the second he got up to his room. He was just glad that Yamaguchi hadn’t called attention to it in front of the king. He didn’t want someone chasing after him saying they were fated to be together. He didn’t even like the king. He was not about to spend the rest of his life with him. 

_ Do you at least think he’s cute? _

_ SHUT UP, YAMAGUCHI _

_ I am just asking! _

_ He is your soulmate! _

_ You have to at least think he is cute. _

_ I am not having this conversation with you. _

_ I don’t want a soulmate and I hope I never have to see him again. _

_ He’s got an intense presence. _

_ I didn’t know you were into that. _

_ Yamaguchi, I am terminating our friendship. _

_ I will see you in the morning. <3 _

Kei put his phone down rubbing his face. He didn’t think he could take much more of Yamaguchi’s questions. The worst part was he had to admit that he had been a little attracted to how intense the King was. He figured that at least fate got that part right. 


	2. Yamaguchi is a Little Shit pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei really wanted to smother Yamaguchi sometimes.

Kei changed his mind. He absolutely was not attracted to the King in any way and in fact, he rather wanted to punch him every time he got close. He had said the same to Yamaguchi and had made some remark about how Kei was only upset because he actually was attracted to the king, Yamaguchi had even started calling the king by his name which Kei still refused to even think. The duo had won their match and now they were all going to have to learn to get along and Kei considered dropping out of school to run away. He was trying to be careful so that no one on the team would see his soul mark. 

They had been good so far about not asking. He knew that some people were curious. Severely people looked at Yamaguchi's hand and then looked at his like they had to be soulmates. Yamaguchi would always plaster on a smile teasing Kei mercilessly about it. Kei honestly wondered when he had decided that this one asshole would be his best friend. 

That's not to say that he didn't adore Yamaguchi. He just wanted to push him off the roof every time he brought up the king. Worse still… Hinata Shoyo. Kei didn't know where the little shrimp came from, but his stupid heart was doing backflips when he was around which made  _ absolutely no sense _ . If he was inclined to care about soulmates then he should be feeling that way about the King and not his sidekick. 

Hinata was a force to be reckoned with. His blind determination and drive easily tempered by his sweet personality drew people in and Kei was no exception even if he like picking on him. He had a brief moment of weakness that he wished that Hinata was his soulmate because at least he would be attracted to him, but no he was paired to the king who seemed just as disinterested in him as he was in the king. 

Kei wasn’t having it. He wasn’t about to get to know the king just because fate decided they would be compatible. Fate was wrong. The only time they got along was when Hinata was with them mediating their conversations. Kei was feeling a lot of complicated emotions about that as well. When he was around both of them his soul mark seemed to light up with emotions. He wasn't sure what it meant. 

"Tsukki, if you sigh over them one more time I will scream," Yamaguchi said suddenly both of them laid out on his bed studying. Yamaguchi had his head in Kei's lap meaning that he got a full view of whatever faces he made. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I'm not thinking of them." Kei said, trying to force himself not to flush at being called out. He seemed to always have them on his mind lately and frankly, he hated it. He didn't want to think of them. He wanted to focus on his own life. 

"Yes, you are! Have you asked Hinata if he has a soul mark yet? I know you've got it bad for him." Yamaguchi said offhandedly while twirling his pencil. Kei glanced at his hands and noticed the petals falling from his soul mark. 

"You'll find them, you know? It's barely into the year. For all you know, you will find them tomorrow." Kei reassured Yamaguchi knowing what this was actually about. Yamaguchi was tired of his soulmate drama because he wanted to meet his own. Kei felt kind of guilty for making this about himself.

"I know. I feel them. It's like they are just out of reach." Yamaguchi said, shifting to curl more into Kei's lap. Kei gently rubbed Yamaguchi's hair. They were best friends. Yamaguchi shouldn't have to suffer in silence if he was upset. Usually, he would babble about it and Kei would listen attentively. 

"Maybe they are in one of the other classes? We could start keeping an eye out for people who we don't keep in contact with." Kei suggested. They could even rope Hinata and Kageyama into it. He knew they would help. Suddenly his cheeks flushed pink. 

"Oh did you finally call your soulmate by his name?" Yamaguchi teased when he saw the flush crossing Kei's cheeks. Kei pushed Yamaguchi off his lap which pushed him off the bed. Yamaguchi cried out in protest and laid dramatically on the floor like Kei had killed him. Akiteru poked his head in.

"Be nice to Tadashi." He said with a smile. Kei rolled his eyes at his brother's words even if Yamaguchi shot up at seeing Akiteru. 

"Yeah, be nice to Tadashi! I didn't realize you were back home! Is it just for the weekend?" Yamaguchi immediately started rambling to Akiteru. Kei smirked when Akiteru glanced at him. Akiteru never knew what to do when Yamaguchi started peppering him with questions. Kei never saved him from it either. Akiteru always called Tadashi the only brother who liked him and Kei would tease and say he was right. He zoned back in right as Akiteru glanced over at him wide-eyed. 

"You found your soulmate? And you didn't tell me?" Akiteru demanded. Kei groaned loudly hiding under his pillow not wanting to talk anymore about the damn king. Yamaguchi grinned. 

"He did, but he's avoiding him. He is crushing on his soulmate's best friend." Yamaguchi whispered. 

"Yams, remember that thing about friendship rights revoked? I want you out of my life." Kei whined and Yamaguchi laughed happily.

"His soulmate is this really intense setter who they call the king of the court. Tsukki won't give him the time of day even after seeing the mark, but the king has Hinata who is super fast and can jump really high. He is like an angel and Tsukki keeps getting flustered every time they talk." Yamaguchi explained easily. Akiteru smiled softly at the idea of his baby brother finding someone who he cared about.

"And does the angel have a soulmate?" Akiteru asked easily wondering if Kei was going to get his heart broken.

"That's the thing! Tsukki won't ask. He hasn't been able to see it naturally, but he refuses to ask about the mark just in case they ask about his and find out that Kageyama is his soulmate." Yamaguchi kept going filling Akiteru in. Akiteru often asked Yamaguchi about Kei because Kei telling him anything personal was like pulling teeth after what happened between them. Yamaguchi knew that Kei still kind of wanted Akiteru to know so he often told him about it. He wasn't about to get in the middle of their family drama, but he wasn't going to let Kei push everyone away either. 

"Thank you for the update, Tadashi," Akiteru said with a grin making Kei hide under the pillow more. He didn't want to hear that smug tone in his brother's voice. He didn't want a soulmate, and he definitely didn't want the king even if he wasn't that bad when it didn't involve volleyball. Seeing Oikawa and how the king interacted with him had made him immediately want to protect him from the other setter. He didn't know what happened there, but he would not hesitate if he made that sad look on the king's face again. 

"You are a traitor to the cause. You deserve the floor." Kei said grumpily as Yamaguchi sat on the floor to continue studying. Yamaguchi just shot him a smile. Kei hit him with the pillow and then a war broke out. Kei should have known that they wouldn't get any studying done after the emotional rollercoaster that the Aobajohsai game was. 


	3. Uphill Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi finds his soulmate. Kei is almost positive they are conspiring against him.

Nothing really changed for a while. Kei still avoided the King not wanting to risk letting fate win. That didn’t mean that he was successful. Yamaguchi seemed to be trying to shove Kei into Kageyama whenever possible, but Kei had to praise the gods that his soulmate was as dense as a badly baked cake. The setter was getting none of the hints that Yamaguchi was dropping. 

That wasn’t to say everyone was as dense. Kei was starting to notice the other teammates picking up on the teasing that Yamaguchi kept piling on. Kei had never wanted to smother his best friend more. He had already been asked by Suga if he was okay after a particularly embarrassing comment from Yamaguchi about Kageyama. 

“I’m fine,” Kei said offhandedly trying to push the suspicion off himself. Just then Kiyoko came in with a tiny blonde at her heels and Yamaguchi froze when he looked over. It was like something out of a stupid romance movie that Akiteru would cry over. The pretty blossoms of blue across her fingers as she waved nervously. Yamaguchi flushed pink as he put up his own hand in a small wave. 

Kei let out a soft sigh and Hinata shot a smile up to him. “It’s cute.” He said with a teasing grin. Kageyama seemed to be staring at the way their flowers seemed to bloom as they struggled their way through a conversation. 

“I am never going to hear the end of it,” Kei whined back even if he had a small smile on his face. He was happy for Yamaguchi. Kageyama glanced at Kei and his cheeks flushed. And wasn’t that the worst possible thing that he could have done. Kei hated how pretty the setter was. Hinata shook his head at both of them and pushed them back to practice to let Yamaguchi talk to their new manager. 

* * *

Kei was absolutely not jealous. He wasn’t. Did that mean he wasn’t completely against dragging Hinata away from the Nekoma team? No. He was ready at all times to drag Hinata back to their team, but he had made friends with the Nekoma setter who had a pretty Nepeta plant along his spine. He had seen the same mark on Kuroo’s spine so he knew who his soulmate was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get a weird knot in his stomach about how entranced with the setter Hinata seemed to be. And going by Kageyama’s pout he wasn’t the only one. 

Yamaguchi was slowly getting to know Yachi, and Kei had to admit he liked watching them interact. Yachi was a little shy with him still, which he understood. He was so much bigger than her. She seemed to disappear between him and Yamaguchi when they hung out, but it was getting easier. The first time she turned a disapproving look up at Kei both Yamaguchi and Kei both got a small proud smile on their face for the rest of the day which Yachi found  _ mortifying.  _

Kei ended up at Kageyama’s side for most of the time, and he didn’t  _ hate  _ it. He still got nervous knowing that this was the person fate said was his perfect other half. He didn’t want that as much as he liked Yachi and Yamaguchi together. He didn’t want someone fated to be with him. He wanted a choice in who to love. 

* * *

Life got a little messy at their loss against Abaojosai. Kageyama looked so  _ devastated  _ by their loss. Kei was sure he was going to murder Oikawa if he ever met him outside of school. He didn’t care. It was on fucking sight if he saw the setter. The setter and his ace who both had a barely covered star on their wrists showing them to be a pair. 

Oh, and Kei almost kissed Kageyama. That was the messiest part. Kageyama had looked so sad and had looked so soft when Kei has pressed a reassuring hand to his shoulder. It was such a small touch, but Kageyama had sunk into it relaxing into Kei. Kei could never admit how much he had wanted to pull him into his arms and protect him from the world. 

“If you keep thinking about him I am going to lock you both in a closet until you admit your feelings.” Yamaguchi finally snapped out at him after his third sigh. Kei made a face at him making Yachi dissolve into giggles. Kei shot her a betrayed look which just made her laugh harder. 

“You are corrupting her. I think you are a bad influence.” Kei shot to Yamaguchi who glared at Kei across the table they were studying at. He was secretly happy that Yachi was getting comfortable around him. He would hate to make her uncomfortable considering how often he was at Yamaguchi’s side. He didn’t want to lose Yamaguchi.

“Don’t tell me that you weren’t thinking about either Hinata or Kageyama. You had that pout.” Yamaguchi teased lightly. Kei scoffed at him to hide that he was absolutely right. He was thinking about the duo. He didn’t know why they were always on his mind lately. He usually excused it by saying that it was an annoyance, but he couldn’t exactly keep using that excuse. 

“Why don’t you like the idea of a soulmate?” Yachi asked quietly. Kei glanced over at her. He hadn’t even considered trying to explain it to someone other than Yamaguchi.

“I don’t want fate to decide.” He said simply. 

“Can’t you decide despite fate? If you like them even if you don’t care about fate isn’t it already your choice?” Yachi asked and then flushed apologizing profusely for getting involved in his business, but it gave something for Kei to think about. He didn’t know how Yachi always managed to say what he needed to hear, but she was almost as bad as Yamaguchi. 


	4. Gay Disaster Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, eight back

Kei and Hinata were sat down at Hinata’s house pouring over study material when they finally brought up soul marks. Kei was surprised that the normally sunshine child didn’t adore the idea of soul mates. 

“I never wanted a soulmate either. My entire world was volleyball. I wanted to fly to the top. I didn’t want someone that I would give all that up for. I still don’t. I want to do whatever it takes to be better even if the person I am with is going a different direction. I want to have the confidence that we will find our way back to each other stronger than before. Does that make me selfish?” Hinata asked softly and Kei’s heart was pounding in his chest. He had never met someone who summed up what he thought so well. He didn’t think anyone would ever make him feel this reckless.

“Hinata, can I kiss you?” Kei suddenly breathed out as if his verbal filter had just short-circuited. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. He had not expected Kei to ever want him. He knew Kei had a soul mark even if he didn’t know what or where. He figured that Kei would be like everyone else desperately looking for their soulmate.

“Yeah.” Hinata breathed out and suddenly it was perfect. The sun on Kei’s neck seemed to come to life. He couldn’t stop the soft gasp he let out when the mark warmed. It had never been that intense before. He pulled back with wide eyes. Hinata had his hand on his neck and Kei felt dread building up inside him. He knew that Kageyama was his soulmate. He knew that because he had seen it with his own eyes. He didn’t understand why Hinata was holding the exact spot where his own soul mark was looking at him like he was something terrifying. Hinata shot up yanking Kei’s shirt out of the way before Kei could even think to flee. 

“Did you know? Did you do all of this for this stupid fucking mark?” Hinata demanded. Kei had never seen him like this. He was still trying to process what was going on. 

“You can’t be… Kageyama is my soulmate.” Kei admitted backing away from Hinata whose hand was still gripping his shirt in anger. Hinata let go taking a step away from Kei. He had been so happy right up until the eclipse on his neck warmed at the kiss. He had unknowingly fallen right into the soulmate trap. 

Hinata yanked his shirt to the side showing the same crown and eclipse on his neck. Kei’s heart stuttered in his chest. He wanted to run. He should have never let himself get close to Hinata. He should have never even looked twice at the shrimp. He got up grabbing his things and storming away. His heart was pounding in his ears. He didn’t just get cursed with one soulmate. He got cursed with two. He didn’t stop until he was at Yamaguchi’s house knocking his heart still pounding and his emotions a wreck.

“Tsukki, what’s wrong? Weren’t you with Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked when Kei opened the door. Kei couldn’t even think before he was hugging Yamaguchi. He wanted to cry, but he knew he wouldn’t. He felt so…  _ betrayed _ .

“Hinata has the mark, too. We were talking about how both of us never wanted a soulmate and then we kissed and our soul marks burned and then he accused me of knowing. I just left.” Kei blurted out in a hurry. Yamaguchi hugged Kei tightly his presence as calming as it always was. Kei wished that life could have been easy. Kei wished he could have just stayed Yamaguchi’s platonic soulmate forever. 

“You just ran out on him? After finding out he is your soulmate? Is having a soulmate really that bad?” Yamaguchi asked softly his fingers trailing softly through Kei’s hair. Kei hated when Yamaguchi made sense. Kei didn’t think it was that bad that Hinata was his soulmate, but he didn’t understand why there was also Kageyama. If he fit so perfectly with Hinata he couldn’t imagine how right it would feel with both of them. If this was the fate he was running away from was it really worth running from.

“He doesn’t want a soulmate. He said it himself. He doesn’t want someone to hold him back.” Kei whispered softly. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at that. Kei knew that he thought Kei’s ideas on soulmates were stupid. Yamaguchi was romantic. He wanted to find his soulmate and make things work no matter what. 

“But you don’t want anyone to hold you back either. Maybe that is why fate put you together. Have you even considered talking to both of them to work it out or did you default to avoiding them?” Yamaguchi said sternly. Kei wanted to throttle him. He hated how Yamaguchi got when he was determined to chew Kei out. 

“I couldn’t stay after that! I need to drop out and leave the country.” Kei grumbled throwing himself on Yamaguchi’s bed. He groaned loudly when Yamaguchi sighed at him.

“Oh look at me, Kageyama is so talented and annoying and hot I hate him. Oh no if Oikawa makes him sad one more time I am going to spike a ball directly into his face. You’re hopeless! You obviously care at least a little bit about Kageyama, and Hinata is all you have been able to talk about for months! Just admit that fate got this one right! You have two soulmates who you are compatible with!” Yamaguchi finally snapped at Kei making Kei flush. He didn’t like how simple Yamaguchi made it sound. It wasn’t simple. He now had two soulmates when he didn’t even want one, and the worst part. He cared more for both of them than he had ever planned.


	5. Decisions that Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I needed this scene out of my way.

To say that the next few weeks had been awkward after Hinata finding out that Kageyama and Kei were both his soulmates would be the biggest understatement of the year. Everyone had noticed the way that tension was plaguing every conversation between the first years. Surprisingly Kei found himself spending more time with Kageyama as Hinata avoided him. He still hadn’t told him about the mark much to Yamaguchi’s chagrin. Kei didn’t think it really mattered right up until the point when it did. 

Kei wasn’t supposed to be there. It was a private moment between Kageyama and Hinata. He had paused seeing them deep in conversation. He had to admit that it was mostly due to fear that he had stalled. Things had been so awkward between him and Hinata ever since the kiss. He kind of missed having the ball of sunshine around. He would never admit that out loud, but it was true. He leaned against the wall wondering if he should walk in and interrupt or leave when he saw them kiss. 

Kei didn’t know what part was worse, the fact that he felt like they belonged together or the fact that he felt he didn’t belong there. They were his soulmates as much as he was trying to deny it. He had developed complicated feelings for both of them in the last few months. He knew that if he hadn’t had tried so hard to push Kageyama away that he could possibly be the one seeing the way his cheeks burned with a flush when Hinata kissed him. He could be the one mapping out the expressions on Kageyama’s face. He wished things weren’t so complicated. He wished that his brain was telling him to flee even if his heart was hammering in his chest. 

Oh… He was crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. He briefly wondered if this messy tangle of emotions were present in every relationship or he had just messed up that badly. He found himself walking past the couple as he went to get changed for practice. He had no right to be upset. He had pushed both of them away. He didn’t have the right to regret it. 

“Tsukki!” Hinata yelped out when he saw him and Kei knew he was a coward when he couldn’t bring himself to look Hinata in the eye. He wanted to. He wanted to see what Hinata was thinking. He wanted to know if he was as affected by the kiss they shared as he was. He wondered if he was also yearning for what could have been. Maybe not. Maybe Hinata was also making his decision. A braver decision that Kei allowed himself. 

“Kei.” Hinata tried one more time and there was a tension in the air that shot through Kei like ice. The way that Hinata said his name said too much and not enough. The familiarity that he had not granted Hinata, but Hinata knew he could take. Kei wondered when Hinata had found him out. He wondered when Hinata realized how Kei would allow him anything. 

Kei glanced over to Kageyama who was looking between them in confusion. There was something charged in the air. Hinata had extended an olive branch that Kei so desperately wanted to take. He opened his mouth to say something… anything. He wanted to tell Hinata that it was okay. He wanted to tell Kageyama that while they had the same mark on their skin he was starting to care for Kageyama as a person. He wanted to be brave.

“Congratulations.” 

That wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was already out of his mouth before he could yank it back in. He kept walking, not able to force himself to look at Hinata’s reaction. He couldn’t face his own fear. He was still a coward. He wondered if he would ever get another chance not to be. 


	6. Confessions and Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever seemed to go right, but sometimes it was just the right kind of going wrong.

Things got better after he chickened out of telling the duo his feelings. Things stopped being so awkward between himself and Hinata. The only downside was the duo was now openly dating which made him the subject of a lot of pity filled looks. 

Oh, and Hinata and Kageyama had gotten together. That also was a huge downside. He was happy for them. He was. He was just also dumb and pining. Yamaguchi's words, not his. He wished that he could reach out for both of them, but too much had happened. They had all grown as people since he made the decision to not pursue his soulmates. Somewhere between study sessions, practices, and group trips around town just the three of them to give Yamaguchi and Yachi some privacy, he had caught feelings for them. 

It was stupid. He shouldn't be such a coward. He knew that he should just tell Kageyama that he was his soulmate too so that he could at least open communication between them. He chickened out any time he opened his mouth to actually confess it. So naturally… Kageyama found out in the worst way. 

They were all hanging out at Yachi's house. Yamaguchi and Yachi had passed out on the couch after their fourth round of Mario Kart. Kei was falling asleep too, but the dynamic duo of course was still competing for first place. They kept one-upping each other at every game and Kei found himself lulled to sleep by their quiet bickering. He woke up to a rough shove to his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with Kageyama. He hadn't seen that level of anger since that first night. Yeah, he and Kageyama butted heads, but never like this. Kageyama had never looked at him with this level of fire.

"Were you planning to keep it from me forever? Was I not worth even telling?" Kageyama snapped his hand moving forward to press his finger into where the mark was. Kei's eyes widened. 

"King…" he started, but Kageyama was shaking his head. He glanced over to where Hinata was looking guilty and upset. 

"Shoyo… you told him?" He asked quietly. He had to admit he wanted to be the one to tell Kageyama even if he kept chickening out. He wanted to be the only one to be able to see Kageyama inevitably reject him. He was prepared for it. He wasn't prepared for the hurt look. He wasn't prepared for the guilt that crept up in his chest and strangled him from the inside. 

"I am not going to lie for you!" Hinata said with a flush. Kei guessed it was a fair argument. He had put all of this on Hinata's shoulders even if unintentionally. Hinata had to hold on to the secret that not only was Kei his soulmate, but he was Kageyama's too. 

"I was planning on telling you." Kei started. He was. It wasn't a lie. He wanted them. Yachi's words from before stuck better than ever.  _ 'Can't you choose them despite fate _ ?' It was so simple. He wanted them. He wanted them to want him. He missed what he had with Hinata. He craved the same thing with Kageyama. He craved to know what fate had planned out for him even if he was choosing it himself. 

"When? When you knew you could run away? You are so selfish! I deserved to know!" Kageyama raged and Kei couldn't blame him. Hinata was shifting beside Kageyama putting a calming hand on his leg. Kageyama seemed to take a deep breath. 

"I wasn't planning on running anymore," Kei whispered out. He looked away as he spoke, missing the look that Hinata and Kageyama shared. They never needed words to understand each other. He wondered why he was fated to a pair so perfect for each other. He wondered if he would ever fit in. 

Hinata let out a soft laugh that caught the attention of both Kageyama and Kei. Kageyama had that cute confused pout on his face and Kei wanted to scream at the way his heart fluttered in his chest at it. 

"For someone so smart, you really are a dumbass," Hinata said and moved to hug Kei tightly. Kei froze his eyes wide as he looked over at Kageyama. Oh no, he had a cute flush on his cheeks and that same intense look in his eyes. Kei really hated his own emotions sometimes.

"When did you find out?" Kageyama asked softly. Wasn't that an awful thing to admit to? Kei felt his stomach clench and his heart stutter. He had to own up to it. 

"I knew you were my soulmate from day one. Your mark showed when we were talking. I found out about Hinata when we kissed." He said lowly. He braced himself for more anger. He was prepared for Kageyama's normal rage. 

"Are you telling me I spent months crushing on you and you knew we were soulmates the entire time?" Kageyama demanded and fuck was that no what Kei expected him to say. Hinata laughed softly at the look on Kei's face. He threaded their fingers together. 

"If it makes you feel better Yamaguchi had to listen to me be really gay for both of you for months." He mumbled quietly and that drew a full belly laugh from Kageyama. 

He didn't know how they ended up falling asleep all tangled up under the mountain of blankets and the game still playing in the background.

Kei woke up the next morning cuddled into Kageyama's side with Hinata slung over both of them drooling on Kei's chest. Kei thought it was equal parts cute and disgusting. Kageyama was just cute. He had his mouth slightly parted and would wrinkle his nose every time he accidentally breathed in Hinata's mop of hair. Kei let out a soft chuckle. 

"You're awake. Do you want to explain?" Yamaguchi asked with a smirk. Kei found himself chucking a pillow at him even if Yamaguchi easily deflected it making sure it didn't hit the sleeping Yachi. He knew that Yamaguchi would receive it. They weren't on the volleyball team for nothing. Their reflexes were decent. Hinata let out a whine at the movement, making Kei still instantly. 

"You've got it bad." Yamaguchi teased more. Kei felt like breathing in the moment. Yamaguchi was the closest thing he knew to a platonic soulmate. Here with both Kageyama and Hinata splayed across his chest and Yamaguchi teasing him like normal… it was good. Maybe… just maybe, fate wasn't wrong about this one. 


	7. The Future Might be Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei gets some advice from our favorite third-year duo... and Akaashi.

He was wrong. Fate was absolutely wrong. There was no other explanation for him being stuck between Bokuto and Kuroo both pestering him with questions about his relationship with Kageyama and Hinata. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. Bokuto had been showing off the horned owl on his back with its wings that stretched all the way to his arms. Akaashi was smiling fondly over at him the same feathers just barely showing under his shirt. Kei wondered if things had been easier for them. 

That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy whatever he was forming between him and his soulmates. Hinata was the brightest star that Kei had ever seen, and Kageyama would always be his King. Things were just… awkward. They were still learning how to coordinate their relationship. They spent more time together, but other than that nothing had changed. It was slightly relieving to Kei. He was scared that it was all going to plow ahead like everything else the dynamic duo did, but they were surprisingly considerate of him.

  
  


“You haven’t even kissed?” Kuroo asked as they both pried more into Kei’s personal life. He didn’t know why he had decided to befriend these two chaotic assholes. Bokuto kept giving him that innocent look, but Kei knew he knew exactly what he was doing when he needled Kei about his relationship. 

“I have kissed Hinata.” He protested his cheeks heating up at the friendly teasing. Kuroo wasn’t being cruel. He knew that. Both of the captains were surprisingly kind under all of the egos they both seemed to radiate. 

“So you have only kissed one of your soulmates? Why only him?” Bokuto asked curiously. They were taking a break from practice hanging outside the gym all of them drenched in sweat from a hard practice. Akaashi was leaning against Bokuto, and Kenma had immediately commandeered Hinata from him and Kageyama when they had parted ways for separate practices. Kageyama was off in a mood practicing himself into the ground as per usual. Kei ended up with the excitable third-years. 

“I didn’t know he was my soulmate at the time,” Kei said honestly, without clarifying. If they wanted him to spill every detail about his love life then they had to be more specific in their questions. Bokuto pulled a pout that made Kuroo start cackling. Kei and Akaashi shot each other annoyed looks. 

“Okay, so you kissed him before you knew that he was your soulmate, but now that you have both of them you haven’t? Why?” Kuroo asked softly. Kei glanced between the pair. He knew that he had wanted someone (anyone) to talk to about what was going on between the three of them, but he really didn’t think that it would be the crackhead duo and Akaashi. 

“I didn’t want to find my soulmate. I wanted the chance to make my own decisions on what I wanted to do with my life. When I saw that Kageyama was my soulmate I thought that it meant fate was forcing me to stay in volleyball my entire life. It’s just not what I wanted. So I ran from it not telling him about it. I started spending more time with Hinata and we kissed, but our marks burned and we realized that it was the three of us. Hinata told Kageyama and… I think we are together? I don’t know. I think they are both waiting for me to be comfortable around them, but now. I don’t even know how to be with them? Hinata is the sun. He is brighter than any star and gives off warmth as if it is his job. He is easy to sink into, but Tobio. He is the king. I am destined to be trailing behind him for the rest of my life. I am destined to be stuck in both of their shadows. They live and breathe volleyball. I had plans. I had dreams that didn’t involve going professional after college.” Kei finally whispered out and he could see the physical change in them. 

“That’s… heavy, glasses,” Bokuto whispered out leaning back against Akaashi. 

“I don’t plan on going into volleyball after high school. Bokuto does. It’s okay to live a life separate from your partners. It just means that you get to be the one in the crowd watching as they chase their dreams. You get to be the one they come home to shining brightly from a win or fragile from a loss. You get to be the one sharing your interests with them watching them love and support you. You don’t have to live the same life as your soulmate.” Akaashi whispered out. Bokuto was staring at him with wide eyes like he had never seen Akaashi before. When they kissed Kei turned back to Kuroo to give them privacy.

“Do you really think Kenma is going to play professionally? I honestly doubt I will as well, but being able to watch Kenma find his own way in life is going to be a gift because that is what being a soulmate means. You get the opportunity to watch someone become the person they want to be. You get to be part of that journey.” Kuroo said with a soft smile. Kei leaned back against the cool concrete of the sidewalk they were sitting on. 

“I don’t want Aka to play volleyball for me. He has a passion for literature! I want him to be happy doing that. I want to see him in the stands when he can make a game. I want to be able to brag about his job to other people. I want to be able to be there when he has a deadline to make sure he takes care of himself.” Bokuto said suddenly. Kei glanced up. That was when it finally hit Kei. A small smile tugged on his face. 

“Thanks, for listening. I should go track down the others.” He said getting up. Kuroo stood as well. 

“Go find Kageyama. I’ll send Hinata after you when I get Kenma.” Kuroo said, waving Kei off towards the other gym. Kei nodded and went to find Tobio.

“Tobio, it's late. Time for bed.”

“Just a little bit longer.”

“No, you are going to wear yourself out if you keep this up. Bedtime. You can practice tomorrow. I will even practice with you.” 

Kageyama looked over at Kei curiously. Kei had been off with Kuroo and Bokuto so much lately that he hadn’t seen much of him. This invitation came out of nowhere. But then they were kissing and Kageyama’s heart was pounding in his chest because he never really expected this. He never really expected Kei to care for him the same way they both cared for Hinata. 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to be in the stands when you play professionally,” Kei whispered back. Tobio flushed softly.

“Hopefully, when I play as well.” 

“Of course, Sho. I will come to as many games as I can,” he promised before he was yanked down into a kiss by Hinata. Things were okay. Just for a second. 


	8. The World Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have changed, but some things linger.

Okay, maybe a little longer than a second. Things were really good for a while but forever was a lot harder after graduation. Between University work, Hinata leaving for Brazil, and Kageyama’s strict practice routine things just got… exhausting. Eventually, a call every night became a text every few days, and before long there were no hard feelings when they all decided to move on. 

Kageyama started to spend more time with his team. Kei threw himself into his classes and his own team. Hinata was endless in his growth overseas. Kei liked to look at his social media every so often and catch his best games. He still went to Kageyama’s whenever he could. They were friends, but nothing could erase that they knew so much of each other that talking was hard. Trying to keep the ‘I love you’s that still lingered in the air from being spoken aloud. Trying to not revert to their old jokes that were far too affectionate to be appropriate anymore. They had to learn to move on, but that wasn’t always easy. 

There were days that Kei just wanted to ask if they also still had that lingering feeling of loss when they all got on video chat wide smiles and soft looks. He wanted to ask if he was the only one who occasionally felt the ache of the one that got away. He never stopped loving them, and they stayed in each other's lives, and maybe sometimes that was enough. 

And maybe sometimes it wasn’t because this was the third time this month that Kageyama had made the trip over to Kei’s place under the excuse of catching up where they ended up tangled beneath his sheets clinging to each other for warmth. Kei didn’t keep up the pretense sometimes when he texted Kageyama asking him if he wanted to come over for a movie he knew they wouldn’t watch. 

And maybe sometimes the ‘I love you’s broke free when they could no longer hold them back. Sometimes Kei felt them as Kageyama stole his breath away with his confident hands sliding over his skin. Sometimes Kei could hear them whispered into his skin when they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Maybe sometimes the only thing they were missing was their sun. Kei knew that. Kei knew that was the only reason Kageyama and him kept deluding themselves into thinking that the end might not have been as mutual as they wanted. Maybe losing Hinata felt like losing all the warmth that usually radiated through their lives. They didn’t want to hold him back. They wanted to do what was best for Hinata. They didn’t want to be selfish, but sometimes it ached. 

And maybe they were both cowards because when Hinata came back into Japan… They both canceled plans with each other and the gap became wider. Kei threw himself into his team and his own life and tried to forget the fact that Hinata was so close. 

“Kei!” 

Well, neither he nor Tobio had ever been able to hide from Shoyo for long. He had apparently come looking for them. He had finally caught Kei walking near his apartment.

“You are both hiding from me.” Kei hated the way Shoyo’s voice shook with those words. He hated the fact that the only thing he wanted was to keep walking. He wanted to pretend that seeing Shoyo felt like the first sunny day after an endless winter. He wanted to pretend that seeing Hinata tanned from the beach with a new haircut, but that same smile that pulled Kei in every time didn’t tug at something Kei long thought he buried. 

“I have been busy…” Kei felt pathetic. He knew that wasn’t an excuse for avoiding Hinata for this long. He didn’t have a good excuse for that. He was a coward. 

“Did I really mean that little to you? I thought we were okay, but the second I touch Japanese soil suddenly it’s like I didn’t exist to you.” Hinata knew exactly what to say to make Kei feel every ounce of guilt that he could possibly have. Hinata had a way of exposing exactly who Kei was under the tangle of emotions that Kei barely understood himself.

“You always meant a lot to me. Don’t act like I don’t care. You know I do. Making me say it is only for you.” Kei said with a sharp look. He opened the door to his apartment and let Shoyo inside despite the conversation. 

“If you want me to know you care then act like it. I am not going to read your mind.” Shoyo shot back. It was the same tempo set exactly the same way. This was the main reason that they ended things. Too quickly did they throw themselves back into old arguments, but fighting was easier than talking. 

“Sho, you can’t come back expecting everything to be the same. We have lives now. I haven’t seen Tobio in weeks. Fuck, I have barely seen Yamaguchi or my family in a while. Just because you haven’t settled in doesn’t mean we haven’t.” Kei snapped. Shoyo glared at Kei and Kei knew he had been too harsh. It was coming from a long lingering feeling that he should have gotten over by now. 

“That’s fair, Kei, but you have never gone this long without calling. You didn’t just refuse to see me.” Shoyo said softly. Kei rubbed his eyes under his glasses sitting down on the couch. He really didn’t want to keep doing this. He really hated how complicated things had gotten between them.

“Everything is different, Sho.”

“But I don’t want it to be.”


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the stress and drama, Kei never felt more at home than right here between Hinata and Kageyama.   
> (Probably only like 1-2 more chapters)

"I can't believe that shrimpy came to your house. What did you tell him?" Kuroo asked from his place flopped across the couch with his head in Kenma's lap. 

"I didn't lie! Things are different. Things are too different. He can't just come back years later and expect nothing to change." Kei said his cheeks flushed at being called out by Kuroo. Yamaguchi had been busy lately saving up to propose to Yachi so Kei didn't want to bother him. 

"He called you an ass for that." Kenma piped up softly. Kei flushed. Of course, Sho had already come to Kenma. They were still best friends after all this time. Kei had pointedly not invited Bokuto because he was on Hinata's team, but he had forgotten about Kenma. 

"I deserve that," Kei said with a soft tilt of his head. 

"No, you don't. You are right. He was the one to leave. He was the one who decided to break up. He made his choices. He may not like the outcome, but you are allowed to feel overwhelmed with him suddenly back in your life like this." Kenma muttered softly, not looking up from his food that Kuroo had been slyly sneaking into Kenma's mouth. They were still disgustingly sweet in Kei's opinion and he wouldn't change it for the world

"Really? You think I'm in the right?" Kei asked honestly. He hadn't expected to be. He had expected people to say that he was being unreasonable and should just go after Shoyo. He wanted to. He wanted to go after both of them, but so much had changed. 

"No. I just think you both are in the wrong. You are still sleeping with Kageyama and crying about it at least every two weeks. You are not in the right with that one. You need to talk to him. He can't read your mind. I know you want him back in your life and I know that he wants you, but you both are dealing with the loss of Shoyo. It's time you both deal with the fact that you two love each other and stop this song and dance. What are you two going to do at the wedding? You three will have to interact. You will need to not make a scene." Kenma said bluntly and Kei sighed.

"We won't ruin the coaches' wedding! We know how to act like adults no matter what kind of drama we have." He said sharply. Coach Ukai and Takeda were finally settling down together and the entire team was coming back for the wedding. They had all coordinated in the old volleyball group chat and there was no turning back. 

"I don't doubt that you can, but will you? Sho brings out the best and worst in both of you." Kuroo mumbled, pointedly making Kei flush. He had come a long way since just having Yamaguchi at his side, but he also had to admit he hated how well Kuroo and Bokuto knew how to hit every single one of his weaknesses when they gave him advice. 

"He  _ is _ the best of us," Kei muttered lowly. He sunk deeper into that stupid chair that Kuroo bought because he liked the way Kenma scrunched his nose up at it. It was horrible to get out of, but he liked sinking into it when he was sulking. 

“I never said that he wasn’t calm down there, loverboy.” Kuroo teased Kei, making him look disgruntled in response. He really needed to check on Tobio to see how he was doing. If Shoyo could track him down then it was only a matter of time before he went after Tobio as well. 

“You can call your boyfriend if you are just going to pout at us for being right,” Kenma muttered as he finally caught on to the fact that Kuroo was pointedly feeding him because he knew that Kenma wasn’t paying attention. Kei chuckled. He was glad that he had such great friends even if they sucked at cheering him up. They said what needed to be said and stayed out of it when Kei wanted them to.

Kei eventually left sending a message to Tobio heading over to his apartment. He liked spending time over at Tobio’s. They had learned to rely on each other a lot since Hinata left leaving a gaping hole in their lives. When he got there he stopped because Hinata was at the door his hand raised to knock, but he was just standing there.

“It would work better if you knock,” Kei whispered out moving behind Shoyo to knock lightly on the door. Shoyo looked up at him wide-eyed and Kei had to almost feel bad for Hinata. This was exactly what he had been scared of all those years ago. They were falling apart and none of them knew how to fix it. 

“Kei, I was- Oh. Shoyo.” Kageyama mumbled out as he opened the door already in his sleepwear. Kei shifted and pressed a soft kiss to Tobio’s cheek as he slipped in.

“Pardon the intrusion. I was just over at Kuroo’s, and I wanted to see you.” Kei said slipping off his shoes and taking his normal spot on the couch. Shoyo was still lingering by the door. Tobio opened the door a little wider to let him in. Kei let his eyes slip closed. This was the first time they were all together in so long. He couldn’t help but wish that he could just fall into their arms again. 

“How’s Kenma doing? I heard that he was doing a charity stream this weekend.” Shoyo said suddenly trying to get some semblance of normality. Tobio slipped into his normal spot beside Kei his hand dropping down to squeeze Kei’s hand. Kei felt his heart race. It wasn’t often that tobio sought out comfort from him since they all decided to go their separate ways. 

He could feel Shoyo’s ache even from across the room. He could visibly see the war of emotions on his face. Kei had to admit he hated it. He hated that their usual dynamic was gone. He missed the days where they tangled up together bickering over movies and snacks. He missed when Shoyo would just dive into their laps stretching out over them like there was no place he would rather be. When Kei held his hand up to Shoyo it was so reminiscent of their slow, careful beginning. When Shoyo settled beside him it felt like home. 

“Are we finally going to talk?” Tobio whispered out before the conversation strayed too far into a safe territory and off-track of what had to be said. 

“Yeah. I think it’s time.” Kei whispered out slowly relaxing into the feeling of familiarity. As terrible as they were apart, they fit together like this. They could face the world if they could do it as a team. 


	10. Worth it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren’t perfect. They never would be, but that was okay. They were a team and Hinata was home. That’s all they really wanted, a way to come back to each other. 

The wedding was beautiful. Takeda and Coach Ukai both had a dazed happy look on their face through the entire ceremony. The entire team had been poking fun at Daichi and Suga who were for sure going to be the next to tie the knot with the way they kept arguing over whether they should have freesia flowers in white or yellow at their own wedding. Kei also knew that no matter what Suga said they would probably match the white freesia flowers that traveled along their shoulders.

“It’s disgustingly cute,” Tobio whispered softly into Kei’s ear as they both watched Hinata being twirled around by Tanaka and Noya. Kei had been surprised that Noya had actually come back for this. It had been harder and harder to get him and Asahi to leave whatever grand adventure they were on. The wings over their hearts were fitting with how much they enjoyed the freedom of traveling the world. 

“Wait until Yamaguchi and Yachi. We are going to get cavities from just watching it.” Kei whispered back. Hinata beamed at them as the song ended making Kei’s chest clench. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. They had been doing a lot better since they talked. They agreed to take things slow rebuilding their relationship from the ground up. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than anything else. 

“Do you think that Sho would let us get away with never getting married?” Tobio asked softly. Kei glanced over at him surprised. He didn’t know why Tobio thought that Shoyo would be the one to want a wedding. He had whined over this one for hours. Kei slipped his hand into Tobio’s to squeeze it right before Shoyo launched himself into their arms. Tobio let out a happy laugh at nearly being knocked over. 

“Hey, let’s agree to never do this, but it wouldn’t be our team if at least one couple didn’t sneak off,” Shoyo whispered playfully to the pair. Kei flushed at how blunt Hinata was. He wondered how many drinks Kenma had let him have. 

“You won’t hear me complaining.”

“Tobio if your hand does not get off my ass until we are out of sight I will not be the one receiving.” 

“Kei~.”

“No, Shoyo, we are not about to- Okay- Fine. Let’s go, but you better earn it.” 

“I always do.” 

Things weren’t perfect. They never would be, but that was okay. They were a team and Hinata was home. That’s all they really needed, a way to come back to each other. 

“Did you just see-?” 

“Unfortunately, I do not know where they are going, but at least they are done avoiding each other.” 

“But at our wedding?”

“Noya is literally two steps from dragging Asahi out. Suga and Daichi keep disappearing. Yachi and Yamaguchi left a bit ago. Would it be our team if they didn’t?”

“Why are we the only ones who can’t sneak away from our own wedding?”

“I mean, we could.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Keishin~” 

“No.”


End file.
